Vampire blood
by Dwmalove
Summary: Fallow maka Albarn and her 3 best friends. Liz Patty and tsubaki on a live hate story. Fallowing with 3 new 'hot' transfer students transferring to Shibusen Academy. How can they deal with finding out that the new transfer students are royal pure blood vampires? And finding out a scream of their own life's as we'll. sorry I couldn't come up with another name.
1. Chapter 1

Maka Alabarn is friends With Liz Thompson, her little sister,Patty Thompson, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. These girls are rather different. They grew up together with their families. Although they are different they are able to communicate in a way no one can. A simple bond of love for live in a particularly city,** Life City**, New York. These four girls are different yet the same as everybody else.

This four girls attend Shibusen High. A private school for the rich/ smart people. Its a school were your dreams can become 'reality'. What the students don't know is that long ago vampires use to attend the prestigious academy. Until one fateful day when a vampire predicted the future of vampires dying and humans killing themselves. The world falling apart. The school closed and reopen again as the academy the students know. This is how Life City was born. To prevent the world from falling apart keeping humans and vampires safe and mostly apart.

* * *

**Death City **

A city in the middle of the dessert on Nevada. Protected by the magic of the nobles and pure bloods, run by vampires currently unknown to any normal humans and ruled by **six** **pure blood vampire families**. The shinigami/Death family, the Evans, Star family, the Thompson, Albarn, and the Nakatsukasa family. Although the last three families are unknown the city is still as fine as city is where vampires and monsters known as _**Kishins**_ recite. A whole different world from the normal world.

Each family has at least 2 son/daughters. The Evans family has 2 sons. Wes Evans and Soul Evans. Both sons are rediculous handsome. Both having white hair and red eyes a body of a god. The shinigami having only one son. Death the Kid, yellow/golden eyes, black silky hair with 3 white straps on his hair. Also the body of a god. The Star family one son, Black Star, blue hair on the shape of a star, green/blue eyes, the body of a god(1). These kids are bound to meet. With a story that would be to remember.

Each member of a family has a mate. Nobody knows who your mate might be. The families rule the city to their likes. They are in charge of maintaining peace or at least keeping the city from falling apart.

* * *

**(1) like the have a hot body. I been having this idea for a month now. And very excited to finally publish it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey finally done with chapter 2**

* * *

my name is Maka Alabarn. I have long legs, green eyes that u could as some people say it "get lost in them" and I have ash blond hair. My mom is Kami Albarn and my father is Spirit Albarn. I am a carbon copy of my mom the only thing I have from my dad is his small nose.

I describe my self as a friendly person, short tempered, hard worker, and loyal to anyone. I don't brake promises and I hate liers and cheaters. My friends are the only ones who know the real me. They have seen me in my weakest points and states. They have helped me through my thought times and unreturned I do the same. I honestly think that they shouldn't be my best friends, they should my sisters. On one case that really are kind of like my sisters since we all grew up together.

Their names are Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson( prefer Liz and Patty), commonly known as the Thompson Twin Sisters. This two are twins, but that are highly different. Liz is a tall and beautiful girl. she has really brown hair. She is a little arrogant and lazy. She likes shopping, but hates the little sluttiest his at our academy, so we just stick together. Although she has quiet the strong character she is a scary cat. Patty is the shortest if the two but taller than me. She has short blind hair and loves giraffes. She is childish but can be mature at times. She also has a scary personality. Really bubbly and cheery. They both have baby blue eyes.

Then there's the last, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She is the tall the same as Liz. She has a shy and motherly personality. She has indigo eyes and black/dark blue hair. She likes to go with the flow in thing and is rather calm which is very helpful for us.

* * *

"honey, hurry and get dressed. the girls are almost here to pick you up!" Mom shorted . "Wait mom, Am almost done!" My uniform is a black skirt with blue lines going at the borders. The shirt Is white and is not tucked in. Going over it is a black jacket with blue lines at the border. You have a choice to wear your tie or not. So I don't really wear it, and my friends don't either. Black socks going past my knees and dark brown boots to finish the look. Today my hair is down for some reason.

I took my blue backpack and my id with my emblem of the school and stick it in my backpack. Its the emblem for my school, which is a red rose around spines giving the look like its trapped. I forgot to mention that my mom is Kami Albarn. She looks like me(**people u know how she looks or maybe imagine her. am not going in to detail**) she is also really pretty.

"Maka, the twins are here! hurry up already!" she shouted again. "coming!" I said. I ran down from my room to the door, I gave mom a kiss and went to the twin's car.

in the car

- girl what took you so long, you know we have to go pick up Tsu" Liz said.

- MAKA FORGOT. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"you can already guess who said that already (**in case your too naïve it's patty**)

Liz drove on the freeway on our way to pick up Tsubaki. patty took her phone out and hooked it to the speaker. instantly we started to sing H_ere's to Never Growing Up_ by Avril Lavnigne .( **I don't own the song**)

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up**

**Call up all our friends Go hard this weekend For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**

**Meet you at the spot, Half past ten o'clock We don't ever stop, And we're never gonna change**

**Say, wont you say forever Stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young**

**Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing here's to never growing up Oh woah oh wooh here's to never growing up Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up**

**We live like rock stars Dance on every bar This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change**

**They say just grow up but they don't know us We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change**

**Say, wont you say forever Stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing here's to never growing up**

**Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up**

**Say, wont you say forever Stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**

**Singing here's to never growing up Oh woah oh whoa here's to never growing up**

**Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say ) Here's to never growing up**

by the time the song finished we were on the front of Tsubaki's house.

-hey guys, thanks for picking me up" tsu said

-Ya' welcome, you guys know your my besties right?" Liz said.

we all awed and hug each other. when suddenly I remembered, who is driving?...

- shit Liz! who the hell is driving?!" I screamed.

We all turned around to the drivers seat and screamed. a car was coming towards us. Our eyes popped out of our heads. Liz turned around and grabbed the steering wheel and grabbed it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," we all screamed. Liz was dodging like crazy. thank god there wasn't a cop nearby! then we all laughed.

- man, that was the crazies thing I have ever done in my entire life"

Tsubaki was as pale as a ghost. her color started coming back little by little. we reached the school. Instantly everyone heads were turned to us. who wouldn't I mean, music was really loud. Second, Liz got a car for her birthday, which is an electric blue Ferrari 014. the newest car of the year.

We came out of the car one by one. everyone look at us from our toes to our heads. we went inside the school towards the cafeteria to get something to eat for me. immediately the students who were blocking the hallways made way for us. I don't know how we got into the populars. When we were freshman we just came to school al giggling at a joke that Liz told. Next thing I know, we slipped on something on the entrance. Some of the boys catched us and when we looked up they were blushing like crazy. Then patty started to whimpered and one of the guys gave her some candy she stopped and hugged them. we haven't seen those guys, but I think that they transferred schools or something.

We came through the way the students made. The thing is that we are not like those stuck up chicks that go crazy just because they are popular. We actually allow anybody to sit with us. I also think that that is also what makes us so popular, but some shit about rules or something don't allow the students to sit with us. I don't know why, something about popular cant be with the normal kids.

* * *

SOUL POV

We were on my car when an electric blue car appears and starts doing circle. I heard the people screaming inside the car. In the visor I saw 2 blonde heads, a dirty blonde, and a black haired girl. They were making a lot of noise. then the car started to dodge the cars that was coming in front of them, causing me to slow down, and to pull the brakes

- the fuck!" a half asleep blue haired money yelled, actually he is not a monkey, he is one of my best friends. Black Star.

- soul I thought you knew how to drive!" a black stripped white haired freak yelled. he is also one of my friends. Death The Kid.

- its not my fucken fault that the drivers in front of me were screaming and dodging every car that came in front of them." I said.

-whatever," they said.

I pulled to the parking lot in the school to see the same car from the freeway in there. And coming out were four chicks. Two blonde girls, just that one of them was taller than the other and their hairs were different lengths too, one was shorter and the other one was longer. Then it was the other girl with hair as dark as the night sky. The last one was the shortest of them all. She has dirty blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders. They were all talking and laughing with each other. I parked the car and we stepped out of the car. The others students looked our way, some of the girls were either blushing, passed out, or had their nose bleeding,I smirked.

* * *

**so far my longest chapter I have ever written. sorry if I had you readers in suspense with the next chapter. is it easier to read the dialogues this way. if not you guys can tell me. **


End file.
